Certified
by fififolle
Summary: Radek and Rodney share a little down time… Silly fun I hope… Oneshot.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers:** Intruder, Duet, in minor ways.

**Summary: **Radek and Rodney share a little down time…silly fun I hope…

**A/N:** Set shortly after Intruder. Another Rodney and Radek friendship fic. Based around Rodney's wall. Where did this idea come from? Who said 'the certificates on your wall?'

* * *

McKay's quarters were dimly lit. The sandy-haired Czech was sprawled over the easy chair, and the broad-shouldered Canadian lay on the bed, one arm behind his head. Each man held a metal beaker, filled with something that could only be described as distillation run-off. 

The astrophysicist crossed one ankle over the other and waved his beaker at his bespectacled friend. "So I said to him, 'You call that evidence? That p-value wouldn't satisfy my grandmother!' and I swear I thought he was going to cry! Anyway, he went and re-did it. It was actually significant! Unbelievable!"

Zelenka chuckled into his beaker. "One day they will murder you in your bed, Rodney." He shook his head, still smiling, and then tipped the beaker to his lips and drained it in one go.

One finger pointed from the bed. "Can't. Got a movement sensor and my sidearm."

Zelenka raised an eyebrow, as he rose and refilled the silver vessel. "Must be against regulations. You have become dangerous, my friend."

There was a dismissive wave of the hand, followed by a beckoning for his own beaker. Zelenka obliged, the fumes almost tangible as he poured.

"Another year, another crisis. Welcome to life in the Pegasus galaxy, Radek." He raised his drink in a toast.

There was a period of contemplative silence as the two men settled back into comfortable positions. Zelenka was studying the wall, covered as it was in an extraordinary number of framed certificates.

"Your time on Earth must have been nice." The engineer mused. "I would like to return soon, just for a short time, anyway."

There was a non-committal grunt from the bed.

Zelenka stood, one hand in pocket, examining one of the certificates. "It is good that you take pride in your achievements. You deserve recognition."

McKay seemed a little stunned. "Thanks. I…er…well, I can't help my genius."

Half a grin came across Zelenka's face, and he turned around. "You must have one thing you are most proud of." He swept his beaker towards the wall. "Which of these do you treasure most?"

McKay sat up on the bed. He stared at the wall, eyes scanning across the arrangement. "You really want to know?" he asked.

"Of course." Zelenka replied, "You cannot feign modesty well, Rodney."

McKay pushed himself off the bed with a great effort, as he balanced the beaker in one hand. He seemed to limp across the room, taking his time to straighten himself and finally stand somewhat normally next to Zelenka.

With his head tilted, he gestured with his beaker to a certificate hung to one side. "This one." It was a creamy coloured portrait-A4, with a lot of black script. There was some kind of logo at the top, and a grey swirly image provided a background in the centre of the page. A red rosette was printed in the bottom right-hand corner. The left-hand corner was dated and signed by two officials.

Zelenka leaned over and peered at the frame, "What is it for, Rodney?"

McKay's mouth twitched happily as he answered. "Black Hole Rider. 1985."

Zelenka frowned as he read aloud, "…survived the dark roller-coaster…experienced G forces in excess of 3.0…completed the mission successfully…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the certificate.

McKay shrugged. "Got packed off to my grandmother's every summer. Pretty good memories actually…" He paused, then pointed his beaker at Zelenka for added effect. "I tell you, Radek, I knew fear before I came here. Too afraid to scream. _That_ scary." McKay was nodding knowingly.

Zelenka's brow was twisted, and he bit his lip. "That is most interesting, Rodney." He gazed down into his beaker. "I think I need another drink."

* * *

A/N: Well, hope it made you smile! About my wall, I deny everything. 


End file.
